


Complete

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hills Have Eyes (2006 2007)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Mutants, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: The Hills Have EyesCharacters: Lizard, Ruby, Goggle, Pluto, others mentionedRelationship: Lizard/readerRequest: can you do hills have eyes? I thought I would ask since you do some horror movies.Can you do a lizard/reader one where they are close and known each other since birth. Shes away a lot and gets asked to stay.lizard doesn’t feel good enough? Fluff ending. Thank you





	1. Chapter 1

Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes  
Characters: Lizard, Ruby, Goggle, Pluto, others mentioned  
Relationship: Lizard/reader  
Request: can you do hills have eyes? I thought I would ask since you do some horror movies.  
Can you do a lizard/reader one where they are close and known each other since birth. Shes away a lot and gets asked to stay.lizard doesn’t feel good enough? Fluff ending. Thank you  
You were driving along the dirt road, your sunglasses doing little to protect your eyes from the sun of the dessert. You were trying to watch out for the spikes in the road. You had passed the well-known fuel station about an hour ago so you knew you were close. You had your walkie-talkie sitting on the seat beside you. You were waiting for it to come into range of your old friends.  
You had know them since you were a child, grown up in their town. You had went off on your own for the last few years but would come back every few months, just to make sure they didn’t get into too much trouble without you. You currently worked as an assassin and you love every moment of it. If it wasn’t for them, you would either be dead or in a dead end job. They had taught you everything you knew and more.  
You weren’t a mutant yourself, or disformed. But they had taken you in anyway. Papa had told you that they killed your real family because they abused you as a child and he didn’t like that. It was around the same time Ruby had been born so you assumed his parental side had kicked in when seeing a little girl being beaten. So they took you in, treated you like one of the family.  
You smile at the thought of seeing them all again. Just as you went to check your phone, the walkie-talkie started buzzing then a voice you knew all too well came out of it.  
“Another car coming.” Goggle said, his voice a little raspy but because he had said ‘another’, meant there was someone in front of you or had been here recently. You smiled because that meant fresh meat. That was another thing you missed. The food.  
“Normal drill.” Papa said over the channel.  
You smiled and reached out, grasping the walkie-talkie in your left hand and raising it to your lips and pressing the button down.  
“So I drive god knows how many miles and I don’t get any special treatment.” You managed to supress a giggle to keep your voice serious. Your comment was met by 3 different voices saying your name with both surprise and joy.  
“Shit, [y/n]. stop!” Someone screamed.  
Just then, you lost control of your car. Instantly, you knew you had hit the spikes and they had blown out all four of your wheels. You cursed and tried to regain control of your vehicle but the car veered to the right and straight into a bolder at the side of the road.  
It all happened so quickly and you were thrown about in your seat. You were grateful you had disabled the airbag but it did mean you hit your head off the steering wheel pretty hard. The impact caused your windscreen to shatter.  
You raised your hand to your head, letting out a shaky breath.  
You had a really bad headache and you felt kinda sick. Opened your eyes, you saw a number of small cut up your arms from the glass and your sun glasses were long gone. You managed to undo your seat belt as you gently moved your limbs, making sure nothing was broken. You were about to try get out, the door was thrown opened and a familiar face came into view.  
“You alright?” A panic voice said as Lizard helped you out the car. You couldn’t help but smile at him. Although he was rough around the edges, he was your oldest and dearest friend. He had a cleft lip and slightly deformed jaw but you had always seen him as handsome in his own way.  
“Yeah,, just a little bumped and bruised.” You giggle, knowing you should have known better than to go 50 miles an hour through this area. You were on your feet and brushing the glass off your front when two people ran over.  
“Idiot.” Goggle snarled, scolding his older brother while Pluto picked some glass out of your hair. Lizard didn’t respond which slightly surprised you. His temper would have normally meant he would have snapped back or hit him.  
But you just assumed that he didn’t hit him because he still had an arm wrapped securely around your waist. You tried to go back into the car to get your rucksack and side bag but Lizard pulled you back and nodded to Goggle. Goggle walked around the car and opened the passenger door to get your bags as Pluto reached up and started picking glass out of your hair. Goggle also put your mobile and walkie-talkie out and put them in your bag. You thanked him but he didn’t give them to you. He wasn’t even going to let you carry your things.  
“Is she okay?”  
“Whats going on?”  
“Goggle.” Papa Jupiter, Cyst and big Brain all spoke over the walkie-talkie.  
“Im fine, honestly.” You giggled, swatting Plutos hand away. Goggle seemed unconvinced but used his walkie talkie to confirm to the others you were alive  
You started to walk to your trunk with Lizard still beside you, frowning. You could tell if he had his way, you would be being carried but you were okay.  
As if to proved some insight as to why you were going to your boot, there was a large thud from inside.  
Lizard, Goggle and Pluto gathered around as you opened the boot to reveal two men, tied up and wriggling about, trying to get free. They let out muffled screamed at seeing you and the people around you. You didn’t apricate it. You knew that Lizard and Goggle could probably take it but Pluto was a little more sensitive than his cousins.  
“Shut up or I’ll break the rest of your fingers.” You hissed and they whimpered but shut up. You glanced to Lizard who was giving you a proud smile. You had taken on these two men by yourself and managed to get them here.  
You turned and leaned against the car.  
“These two were wanted by an anonymous buyer but when I took them to him, he said he just needed them disposed of. So I thought you guys need the meat and I needed a reason to come see you again.” You smiled as you were met with a grunt of approval. You moved out the way and Pluto picked them up, throwing one over his shoulder and the other on the floor to drag him by the feet. You looked around and saw a figure running down the side of one of the hills.  
“Ruby!” You cry out and start running over to the girl. She was a few years younger that you but she was like a sister to you. You heard Lizard yell your name, obviously thinking you shouldn’t be running but you missed her too much.  
you wrapped your arms around each other, hugging her close. Apart from Big Mama and Venus, she was the only female. Big Mama had her hands full with Venus and Mercy so she didn’t have much time for Ruby and Ruby was a gentle soul which meant she didn’t like going out with her brothers to hunt people. So when you were around, she had someone she could talk to and relate to. She loved listening to your stories and you always brought her something special. Today, it was a lovely bracelet with her name engraved in it but you didn’t want to give it to her now.  
You pulled away from Ruby as she smiled widely at you, obviously happy to see you. You looked back and saw Lizard, Goggle and Pluto (with the two men) walking over to you both.  
You smiled and looped your arm in Ruby’s and started to walk to the entrance of the mine which would lead you to your home.  
You basically skipped the whole way, apart from the bit where you nearly fell but Lizard caught you.  
something about being with them made your whole world brighter. You loved them all. They were your family and would do anything to protect you. Just as you would do for them.  
Papa Jupiter was waiting at the opening of the mine with Cyst who both walked up and hugged you but were warned by Lizard of your cuts.  
Cyst eyed the two men suspiciously and went over, taking the one on the floor from Pluto to help him.  
You all walked to the small town you loved so. You knew the history behind what had happened here all those years ago.  
Ruby smiled but unwrapped her arm from yours. You understood why. She didn’t like going to the house where her family kept the bodies so she would probably go tell Big Brain and Mama you were okay.  
The 6 of you (8 including the men) walked towards the house.  
Once inside, Papa said he was going to go and speak to Big brain and wanted you to come with him. You smiled and nodded, knowing the boys would take care of your ‘present’. Goggle left to put your bag at Lizards house where he knew you would stay and then return to his post in the hills.  
You were about to leave but stopped, turning back to them, remembering something that happened which might give them all a little bit more pleasure in hurting the men.  
“Oh, and by the way. They tried to rape me.” You said, seeing them mens eyes widen and started struggling .  
Lizard let out a low snarl, his eyes seeming to burst with anger as he turned to the men.  
You ran up behind Lizard and jumped up, wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. You loved how protective he was of you and how his eyes closed as you pulled back. Your giggles pulled him from his trance and you dropped down and ran over to Papa and the two of you left.  
\--------------time skip---------------------------  
You walked through the town, letting the quietness and calmness of the atmosphere wash over you. You couldn’t wait to tell Lizard the news. You had been talking to Jupiter for a few months about coming back for good but the timing had never been right. But Jupiter told you about how the man who worked at the gas station had lost him mind and had been yelling about how he didn’t want to do this anymore. After discussing it with Big Brain, it was decided that you could run the gas station. You and Lizard would go tomorrow night and take him out and then you would go there during the day. It meant that you had a role and wouldn’t be tagging along and you could give Goggle a head up for any meat coming.  
You didn’t know what you were most excited about. Being with the family or being with Lizard. Some night you would curse yourself for the feelings you had for him. It made the small touches almost torturous for you. Especially when he would come into your room after you had been away a long time and sleep beside you. The two of you were made for each other and everyone could see that. Both sadistic and violent and yet can be softer. Lizard didn’t show that side of him around his family. He always had his walls up but then you came and shattered them down. You knew he hated it. He always convinced himself that no one outside of the mutants could ever love him but you did, not that he knew. You had kept that to yourself but everyone could see it. They saw the way Lizards eyes would soften at the sight of you. They saw the small touches and longing gazes you gave him. It was really only a matter of time.  
You walked to the house where you had last seen him which was the house where you had left them 2 men.  
You knew Pluto and Cyst had left earlier but Cyst had warned you that Lizard wasn’t even close to being done two hour ago. He said Lizard had been madder than he had ever been in life which was saying something.  
You knocked on the door but pushed it opened and walking in.  
“Lizard.” You called out, listening for him to reply.  
“Here.” He called from one of the room. You walked in the direction of his voice. Entering the room, your eyes widened. Then men where no longer in one piece. In fact, you couldn’t tell who was who. They had been very badly mutated and tortured by the looks of things. Lizard was standing at one of the tables and turned to you. He walked to you and wrapped an arm around you, twirling you around just to hear you giggle.  
“Ive got some great news.” You said, jumping up and down on the balls of your feet. He nodded, raising an eyebrow at you but kept his arms around you.  
“Im staying!” You said, bursting with excitement, throwing your arms in the air. You expected for Lizard to be just as excited as you, to twirl you around, to let out a cry of joy, to be excited in some way.  
But his hands dropped from your sides and he stepped back, his eyes wide.  
You started at him, frowning. Why wasn’t he happy or excited like you.  
“You do want me to stay, don’t you?” You asked, the fear prominent in your voice. God, everything you did was for him. Even your work, you did that to make him proud. When you worked with him, you would find yourself longing for him to praise you. You knew it was weak but that’s what happened when you loved someone.  
You saw what look like a flash of regret in his eyes but that was quickly replaced with little to no emotion as he shook his head.  
“You- you don’t want me to stay?” You said, your heart sinking as he shook his head again.  
It all came as a shock to you and now found yourself trying to figure out what you were doing.  
You glanced around the room.  
“Well, I guess I’ll leave you alone then. If you need me, I’ll be with Ruby and Goggle.” You said, wrapping your arms around yourself, suddenly feeling stupid. And heart broken.  
You turn away from him and leave. You tried to stifle the tears as you ran through the town to the home which Ruby and Goggle resided, not bothering to get your things.  
Ruby was still up and Goggle was still on watch duty which you were thankful for. He would ask too many questions but Ruby on the other hand, wouldn’t ask anything. She saw the tears brimming in your eyes and patted the seat next to her.  
You sat beside her in the living area and she wrapped her arms around you. You cried onto her shoulder. You weren’t sure why you were so upset but some part of you knew. It was because he didn’t want you. This only made you cry harder.  
neither you nor Ruby saw Lizard at the window.  
\-------------------time skip ------------------------  
It had been about 3 months since you had decided to stay but you barley saw Lizard. You saw him in the passing but that was it.  
In the end, you had killed the gas station man yourself and now you ran the station. You had rigged a monitor that would go off on your phone when ever a car started to come down the road. It normally gave you around an hour to get to the station before they did. It meant that you didn’t have to stay there 24/7.  
You helped everyone with their duties apart from Lizard, of course.  
Bit sometimes, you would come out to the station to clean or to just get away. While you loved your family, they were a little much sometimes. Today, your phone buzzed, telling you that someone was coming into the area which was good because meat was running scarce. You had gotten a few travellers so far and by now you knew the drill. Turning off the walkie-talkie, you heard the door opened.  
You turned and came face to face with the end of a gun.  
“Listen sweetheart, none of us wanna blow your pretty head off so just give us all your money.” A rough southern accent said. You couldn’t tell anyone what he looked like but god knows, you could name the gun they had held to you.  
The one held to your face was a SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol. Maybe it was because you were normally the one with the power or maybe it was because you were caught like a deer in the head lights. You took a deep breath and looked past the gun. There were three men, all with their faces covered by some form of mask.  
“Theres no money. No ones passed through this way in months.” You said, your voice shaking slightly as you nodded to the till. One of the men jumped over the counter and opened the till.  
“Fuck, shes right.” He hissed, punching one of the walls in anger. You closed your eyes.  
Just then, you felt something strike you across the right cheek and you fell to the ground, hitting the concrete floor hard. The man had hit you with the butt of the gun. You gasped, opening your eyes as they started to trash the store. They had said something but your head was ringing loudly in your ear as you pushed yourself into a corner where they couldn’t see you. You managed to grab the walkie-talkie and turned it on.  
“help.” You whispered into the device as two of the men pulled down one of the aisle shelfs with bottles on it that smashed to the ground.  
Gun fire filled the air and one of the men collapsed on the ground. You saw blood surrounding his head and shoulders. You head was spinning but you pushed yourself off the ground and ran forward, grabbing his gun from his dead hand.  
There was a number of thuds and growls from the other side of the store and you saw Lizard fighting the other two. Both had guns but one also had a knife that he pulled out and slashed Lizards cheek. You growled and ran at him, jumping up onto his back and shooting him in the back of the head. A second gun shot filled the air and you turned and saw Lizard standing over the third mans body . He started to stomp on his head. With each thud, the skull started to cave in. You started to walk toward him but he didn’t notice.  
It was about a 30 minute running time from the village. He wouldn’t have been able to get here in such a quick time even if he had been in a car.  
Which could only mean, he had been here or close by.  
Lizard stopped when you stood next to him, reaching out to touch the cheek that had the cut on it. Thankfully, it didn’t look deep but you didn’t know what the knife had on it so you wanted to get it cleaned.  
Lizard looked up at you, breathing harshly. You griped him forearm and pulled him over to the medical kit. You had to climb over a few things but got there in the end.  
You were quick in cleaning up the cut with disinfectant. Lizard winced a few times but allowed you to continue without objective. He watched you closely, not taking his eyes off you.  
His hand settled on your cheek, making you look at him in the eyes.  
“You okay?” He asked, his voice sending a shiver down your spin. It had been so long since he had spoken to you. Sure, you had been away for longer, sometimes up to 10 months, but for some reason this was harder. It was harder for you to know he wasn’t talking to you.  
“Yeah, just got a sore head.” You smiled, raising your hand and rubbing the back of your head. At least you knew he would still keep your safe.  
Arms wrapped around you and you were pulled against his bare chest. You could hear his heart was beating hard against his rib cage.  
You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his torso, pulling yourself closer to him.  
Lizard gently stoked your hair, his hands bloody but you didn’t care.  
Pulling back, you decided that it was time for you to ask the question which was tearing you apart.  
“Why don’t you want me to stay?” You asked, making Lizards eyes widen as he stared at you.  
You waited patiently as you saw him thinking hard. His expression was hard as he stared at you, his mouth slightly open.  
“Fuck this.” He muttered, pushing past you and climbing towards the door. You were enraged. Running after him, you were determined to get an answer. You grabbed his wrist and pulled but he was stronger and yank away from you as he pushed the door open and walked out.  
You ran up to the door, your emotions at breaking point. After everything over the last few months, you needed answers and you needed closure.  
“Why am I not good enough?” You screamed after him, your tears streaking down the side of your face. You saw him freeze, his back still facing you.  
“Not good enough?” You heard him mutter, more to himself than to you.  
Lizard turned on his heel and stormed back to you, his hands grabbing your arms as he shakes you violently.  
“Never think your not good enough.” He screams in your face, taking you by surprise. But you were took it, confused at where his anger was coming from.  
But it quickly subsided as he looked behind you at the massacre that had happened in the shop and then around you both to the desert. When he looked back to you, he let go of one of your arms to rest of your cheek, his thumb running over your skin and catching your lower lip.  
“we aint good enough. I… aint good enough.” His shoulder slouched and his hands fell to his side.  
instantly, you understood.  
You understood why he didn’t want you to stay.  
Because he didn’t think this place, his family, him, were good enough for you.  
Despite his reputation, despite the type of person he tried to be, despite all that, he never felt good enough. Since you could remember, there was something different between you two. It was different from the sort of relationship you had with Goggle or Cyst. There has always been a sense that both of you wanted more from the other. You would catch Lizard looking at you with a longing expression on his face, or he would be surprised when you went out of your way to do something for him. You had always wondered why nothing had ever happened. You had heard him at night, having dreams about you. He would say your name in his sleep until you went into his room and lay beside him. His arms would automatically wrap around you and pull you close as he let out a content sigh in his sleep. It used to lead to awkward morning but it no longer did. Well, didn’t any more since he had started ignoring you.  
“Lizard, i-“ You didn’t know what you were about to say but you were interrupted by the sound of a car. Looking around, you saw the car Papa used to drive around hurtling towards you both. You could see the outline in the car of Papa, Goggle, Pluto and Cyst.  
Lizard stepped back from you and turned on his heel, running into the hills. You watched him go, wondering what this all meant just as the car pulled out and the 4 men scrambled out, demanding to know if you were okay.  
\------------------time skip----------------------  
Goggle and Cyst were a little annoyed that Lizard had got to the men first. They were also annoyed they had to help clean up the mess in the shop but did so anyway. Pluto was just happy you were okay and kept hovering over you as if scared you would collapse at any moment. Papa, while relieved you were okay, was shaken up a little bit more than the others. He saw you like one of his children and he held you on the same level as Ruby. He said he wanted someone to be with you whenever you were at the station but you had said it was your own fault for not paying attention. You explained that you had frozen on the spot and that’s why they were able to get the best of you.  
Eventually, you were aloud to head back. You went straight to Big brain to explain what happened and when you came out, it was dark.  
You looked up at the night sky, seeing the beautiful stars. Absolutely stunning.  
As you looked back, your eyes fell on Lizards house and your mind was whisked back to that moment when he admitted to you he didn’t feel good enough.  
Walking over, you walked through the door into the house you knew so well. It had been strange, not living here while you were in the village. This was your home, the place you felt safe.  
There was no lights on in the house that you could see but you knew he must be here.  
You heard a sniffing noise coming from the living room to your right. You checked the room and saw a figure sitting, hunched over, on the sofa.  
You instantly knew it was Lizard but you had never seen him like this. Even when his mother died, he was secluded and distance from his family, siblings and you but you just assumed that’s how he needed to deal with the grief.  
You were quiet as you crept into the living room and around the sofa. You could see by the moon light that he had his face buried in his hands which made your heart weep for him. You silently kneeled down in front of him.  
“Lizard?” You said, your voice shaking slightly. You didn’t know how he would react to you seeing him in, what he would consider, a weak state.  
His head flew up to look at you, his body freezing. You saw the fear flash through his eyes as he pushed you away and quickly made his way out of the living room and up the stairs.  
you should have known he wouldn’t sat and let you see the tears in his eyes so you pushed yourself up and ran after him.  
“Lizard!” you called after him just as he got to the top of the stairs. He froze and you used the moment to run up the stairs and slow down when you were on the step before him. Gently, you reached out and entwined your fingers in his, feeling the gloved part was wet. He spun around at the action but didn’t rip his hand away which you were grateful for. But you could see the anger in his eyes as he glided down at you.  
“Why do ya stay?!” He demanded. Deep within his eyes, passed the anger, passed the defences, was a desperate look that only you could see. And that look could not be swayed by words.  
You chose not to say anything. Instead, you stepped up onto the same step as him and press your lips to his.  
It was strange, kissing him. A part of you said it was because of his disformed lip but another said it was because you had grown up together. But the kiss was sweet, and you quickly decided you liked kissing him.  
You used your free hand to reach up and run your fingers through his silver/grey hair which felt rather soft despite it mangled appearance.  
You felt a hand rest of your hip and gently pull you closer. At the same time, Lizard took control of the kiss. It made your head spin as you felt him kissing you back passionately, feeling the grip he had on your waist. He let go of your hand to reach up and up your face. Lizard moved you round so you were pressed against the wall.  
Despite how desperate you were to continue the kiss, you had to pull way for air. Both you and Lizard were panting slightly as you settled on the words you needed.  
“I have you. While I love Ruby, mama, Pluto, Goggle, Big brain, Cyst, papa, this is different. I am in love with you. You’re the reason I stay.” You breathed, hoping your words wouldn’t scare him off or anything. But you watched closely as he processed what you had said to him.  
“I always loved ya.” He said, his voice low as if scared of anyone else hearing the words that would be considered soft.  
You couldn’t believe your ears as he spoke.  
You couldn’t help smile and dive back in for another passionate kiss.  
“Lizard! You seen [y/n]- oh.” A voice broke you apart as you looked down stairs to see Papa, Goggle, Ruby and Pluto.  
Lizard let out a curse word under his breath which was masked by Goggles and Plutos laughter. You instantly knew Lizard was never going to live down being caught on the stairs in a make out session with you.  
“We’ll leave ya’s alone then.” Papa said, obviously wanted to forget the imagine of his son making out with someone he considered a daughter. He turned and quickly left but not before turning on the hall light which made everyone let out a hiss at the sudden light.  
You knew his siblings and cousin weren’t going to leave any time soon and Ruby would want to see if you were okay so you gave him a little nudge. He gave you a raised eyebrow, not wanting to move but you have him a harder push and he eventually stared to walk down the stairs with you behind him.  
“So, when’s the wedding.” Goggle laughed, earning a punch in the arm from Lizard as the two of you walked by him. Ruby was quick by your side and everyone went into the living room.  
You sat on the couch with Ruby at one side and Lizard at the other while Goggle took a single seater and Pluto sat on the floor.  
the 5 of you sat and talked about everything and nothing that night. At some point, Lizard had draped his arm around your shoulder but you didn’t mind. In fact, you leaned into his touch, hearing him let out a sigh of relief as if he thought you might push him away.  
Ruby was the first to pass out, with her legs up on your lap and her head on the side of the couch. Then Pluto who moved over so his head was resting on Goggles seat. Then you with your head on Lizards shoulder.  
Lizard and Goggle stayed up a little later, talking in hushed voices so not to wake anyone.  
“Everyone knew.” Goggle said nonchalantly, making Lizard frown.  
“Know what?” He said just as you cuddled in closer to him, one of your hands wrapping around his waist.  
“That ya loved her.” Goggle said with a shrug which made Lizard snarl a little at him he couldn’t do anything because of you.  
Eventually, Goggle passed out which left Lizard who was staring to doze.  
Before he drifted off, he pressed a kiss to the top of your head and he looked around at his family. Finally, he felt complete. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes  
> Character: Lizard  
> Relationship: lizard/reader  
> Request: can you do a sequel to the Lizard one? With smut and jealous lizard?   
> Authors Note: I enjoy writing these way more than I should.

Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes  
Character: Lizard  
Relationship: lizard/reader  
Request: can you do a sequel to the Lizard one? With smut and jealous lizard?   
Authors Note: I enjoy writing these way more than I should. 

You leaned on the counter of the small shop, a book open in front of you. You were about three quarters of the way through and wanted to try and finish it today.   
You heard the door open and looked up, smiling to see Goggle walk in. He took off his bowler hat and smiled at you.   
“Did it work?” You asked, pushing yourself up and marking your page.   
“Course. Like ah charm.” Goggle chuckled, walking over to the fridges and retrieving a bottle of cool water.   
“Hope you’re gonna pay for that.” You joked as you gathered your things together. Goggle just smirked before taking a long gulp of water, emptying half the bottle.   
You had been stuck at the small gas station all day because there was a new group of people passing through. They were college guys, about early 20’s with a massive ego. The tallest one (and obviously the leader), had taken a liking to you and stayed in the shop for an hour chatting you up. You gave him a fake number and told him that f he travelled back through, you expected a date.   
Of course, it was all just an act to get him to take the ‘short cut’ through the hills. The only problem with that was that since you had first been attacked in the shop before, Papa insisted you rig the place with CCTV which was rigged so Big Brain could watch and make sure you were okay. You also had to keep your radio on constantly so they could hear if something was happening.   
This meant Lizard would have heard you flirting and even though he knew it was an act, he would still get annoyed. It wasn’t at you but it did mean his tempter was worse than normal. He would normally just shut himself in a room for a while. When he came out, you would wrap your arms around him and reassure him you wanted him and no one else.   
Having been together close to 5 months, you two were going strong. He was everything you wanted and more. He made you feel wanted and needed. Behind closed door, Lizard would worship you. And when it came to sex, there was no one else to compare him to. Sometimes, he could be hard, fast and deranged as he fucked you into the bed or anything else which lead to you nearly getting caught while on the stairs.   
Other times, he would be soft and gentle, making slow and passionate love to you.   
And the combination of the two made your head spin. The mixtures of hearing him growl your name possessively and hearing it roll of his tongue like a prayer made your body shiver with pleasure.   
Pushing your things into your bag, you swung it over your shoulder and walked out with Goggle before locking up the shop.   
“Hows today been?” You asked over your shoulder to Goggle, who had placed his hat back on his head to protect from the setting sun.   
“Good.” He nodded, telling you that all 5 of the men had been caught and most were now dead.   
The walk back to the village was uneventful as you and Goggle joked and laughed, enjoying each others company.  
Once back at the village, you went to head to Lizards house (which was now yours) but Goggle stopped you. He told you that last he knew, Lizard was still at the killing house.   
You nodded and headed straight there.   
Knocking on the door, you pushed it opened.   
“Love?” You called out, not wanting him to think you were someone trying to escape.   
As if to answer you, a gagged scream came from one of the room. You walked in and saw the guy who had been chatting you and chained to a wall. He was covered in blood but you knew it couldn’t all be his own. His clothes were ripped and dirty as he struggled in his confined. He had a ball of cloth stuffed in his mouth. In front of him, leaning on a large wooden table, was Lizard , who turned to look over his shoulder as you entered.   
The man followed his gaze to you mistaking your confusion for fear.   
“Run!” He tried to scream through the cloth but you walked further in. Lizard wrapped and arm around your waist and pulled you against his chest.   
“Whys he still alive?” You asked, tilting your head to the side and looking to Lizard then back. The mans eyes widened in horror as he connected the dots. He managed to push the material out of his mouth.   
“You-you’re helping that thing?! You fucking bitch-“   
Before he could go any further, Lizard darted forward and landed a punch right to his jaw, making his body shake with pain as he started to spit blood.   
“Don’t speak to her like that!” He growled, his voice low and dangerous. It sent a spark of lust through your body. You loved it when he was protective over you. It reminded you that he needed you.   
“Anyway.” You giggled, walking so you were leaning against the wall by the man in case he needed another reminded to keep shut. “Why is he still alive?” You asked Lizard, raising your eyebrows at him.   
You saw his eyes dart up and down your body as he realised what you were wearing. A short skirt that showed off your legs and ass along with a strappy, low cut top. You saw his tongue dart out and wet his lower lip and his eye fill with lust.   
“I don’t like things tryna take whats mine.” He growled before grabbing you by the waist and pulling you in for a hungry kiss. You could feel the need behind the kiss as he took your lower lip between his teeth and bit but not hard enough to draw blood. His fingers dug into your sides so hard that you were sure it would bruise.   
Your mind was totally set on Lizard that you jumped a little when the man beside you spoke.   
“Shes just gonna fuck you to stay alive.” The man spat out some blood as he talked.   
You pulled away from the kiss and turned to him.   
“No, actually im not. See, I can come and go from here as I like. This is my family and has been since I was a baby. They have always allowed me to leave and I always return as I wish.” You moved away from Lizard to stand in front of the man. “So tell me this: Why would I be with someone to stay alive when they are the reason I love the life I live?”   
The man couldn’t answer as he stared at you in total confusion.   
Before you could say anything else, a pair of arms wrapped around you and lifted you. You were carried around the table and placed on it, your legs dangling off the end with your back to the man. Lizard moved your legs apart and stepped between them. You saw the look in his eyes. It was a mixtures of love and lust which only you had ever seen.   
You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him against you. You saw his eyes dart up and down your body and also noticed your skirt had rode up your legs and was now showing him your black, lace panties. Because he was pressed against you, you could feel his growing budge which made you smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kisses him deeply.   
Lizard returned the kiss, a deep and animalistic growl escaping his throat as his hands gripped your thighs.   
Your heart rate was speeding up and your body needed the pleasure and release only he could offer. And the man behind you only added to the pleasure you were feeling. The thought of proving to Lizard you loved him and wanted to be with him would be fact in his mind if you were willing to be with him in front of someone he classed as normal. You knew he still didn’t feel good enough and that was why his jealousy often got the better of him.   
He pulled away from the kiss to move across your jawline, his hot breath sending a shiver down your spine.   
“Wanna take this upstairs?” He whispered in your ear before biting down the lob. You let out a shaky laugh that turned into a moan.   
“I-I don’t mind. What ever you want, love.” You breathed, turning your head to look at him. You saw him smile at you. You knew he loved it when you called him ‘love’ or ‘darling’. Well, any nickname.   
“I wanna show this fucker who you belong ta.” Lizard snarled and you turned your head to see him glaring at the man.   
You got moved your hands to his trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them. You smirked as you saw he wasn’t wearing any underwear which was normal for him but it still made you blush. You knew Lizard would lose his mind if he saw you walking up the stairs in a short skirt with no panties on. You made a mental note to try that some time.   
You bit your lower lip as you took his hard member in your hand. Inching yourself forward, you used your free and to move your panties to the side. You lined him up with your entrance which was more than ready for him. You looked up, your eyes begging him to thrust inside you. He was staring down at you, his mouth half open as if he couldn’t take his eyes off you. When he met your gaze, he smirked and glanced behind you to the man before looking back to you.   
He trusted inside you, filling you. You let out a half moan, half gasp as he did, your eyes falling shut and your head rolling back.   
You moved your hands behind you to support you. You didn’t want to lie back because the faces you made during sex were for Lizard only. The only reason you were really okay with this was because all the man could see was your back and all you could see was Lizard.   
However, you could hear the rattling of his chain and the groans of pain. And that only added to your pleasure. You knew it was because of Lizard. Because of his possessive nature, of his need for you, of his love for you.   
His rythem was fast and hard as he fucked you on the table. You opened your eyes to see his were watching you closely. They were clouded with lust as he looked down to where your bodies were now connected. A growl escaped his lips which only added to your own pleasure. Lizard was rather vocal during sex. He lets out there growls and moans which drove you crazy.   
You watched his face twitch and contort with pleasure before he looked back up at you then glanced behind you. He smirked which reminded you of the man.   
“Tell him who you belong ta.” He growled, his fingers digging into your sides and his hips sped up.   
“Im yours.” You gasped, one of your hand flying up to grasp the front of Lizards vest.   
“louder.” He demands, his eyes bore into yours as you moaned. You could feel your end fast approaching. Neither of you had had much time in the last few days so this was the first time you two had had sex.   
“Yours. I’m yours, Lizard.” You moaned. The knot in your lower stomach tightening at a fast pace. His pace increased and you let out a strangled moan. You were so close and you could feel it. You just needed that final push.  
“yeah, you’re mine.” Lizard half moaned in your ear, his voice low and rough.   
That was all you needed.   
Your orgasm claimed your body as you moaned and gasped in pleasure. It hit you hard. The thought of someone watching, the time since you had last had sex, the way Lizard fucked you and his voice were more that enough to make your vision blur and your body fill with pleasure. Your body shook slightly, your walls clenching around his member. Lizard let out a snarl as he came, his seed spilling inside you.  
His head fell so his forehead was resting on your shoulder as yours lulled back, both of you panting.   
Lizard moved his head up, his lips close to your ear.   
“yeh know ah love ya.” He whispered, not wanting the man behind to hear. He always told you he loved you after a particularly rough fuck. It made you smile and wrap your arms around him.   
“I love you too.” You smiled, whispering in return. “Oh, and you’re mine.” You half growled, biting on the lob of his ear. He let out a shaky breath before chuckling.   
“yeah, I know.” He gently squeezed your sides.   
When he pulled out of you, you kissed his cheek as he done up his trousers and moved back. You hoped off the table, your legs wobbling a little but you kept yourself up as Lizard watched you in amusement.   
“You are all sick fucks!” He man suddenly growled and you turned around to glance him up and down. You noticed the budge in his pants and it made you laugh. Lizard looked at you, not noticing.   
“I’m not the one getting turned on by my captors fucking.” You giggled, nodding your head for Lizard to see what you were meaning. The second he saw what you were meaning, he growled.   
He moved away from you and towards a pile of weapons. You saw him pick up a meat clever and instantly knew what he was going to do.   
“I’m gonna go see Ruby. Don’t be too late.” You walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He looked at you, obviously wondering why you were leaving. “Don’t know what else might turn this bastard on.” You giggled, nodding to the man.   
He slowly realised what was going to happen and started to scream in terror.   
You rolled your eyes and left.  
Once you opened the door, you saw Ruby walking towards you, smiling.   
“Papas wondering where you were.” Ruby smiled, tilting her head slightly as she looked over your shoulder. You quickly stepped out and closed the door behind you.   
“You’re too innocent, sweetheart.” You giggled, linking your arm in hers and steering her away from the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Characters: Lizard, Ruby   
> Relationship: Lizard/reader  
> Request: Can you do another part to your lizard fan fiction? Maybe a hurt lizard?

You stood in the kitchen of your home. You weren’t even doing what you were meant to be doing, which was washing the dishes. Instead, you were gazing out the back window, your hands on the counter as you leaned against it.   
You found a somewhat calm sensation when you looked out the back window, only because there was a slight dip in the hill and the sun was setting over it. It created a brilliant orange sunset with small strokes of purples, blues and pinks through it.   
You made a note in your mind to try draw it sometime. Maybe you could get Ruby out one night and you could head up to the top of a hill to draw. She would like that.   
It had been a rather busy day for your family.   
There was a campervan came through. A group of teenagers on holiday. From what Ruby had said, there was about 7 of them which meant that you would be good for a while now. You hadn’t seen them because they had driven straight by the gas stop which ended up being a bad choice, considering they ran out of gas before they hit Lizards spikes.   
Just then, you heard the front door of the house open and the heavy footsteps of Lizard as he entered the kitchen.   
it wasn’t the first time he had been home that day. You had been sitting outside, sunbathing, when Lizard first came back about an hour ago. When he came over to you, you stood up and threw your arms around him, kissing him passionate. He had growled slightly in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around you and pulling you hard against his body. But just as things began to get heated and you were about to drag him inside, Big brain had radioed saying an outside had got away.   
But you knew the outsider had been caught because papa said over the radio a few minutes ago.   
Glancing over your shoulder, you were about to smile at him when fear ran through you.   
he was covered in cuts and blood. He was limping badly and his arms hung loosely by his side.   
It took all you had to not run and wrap your arms around him, but you knew it would probably do more bad than good.   
“Love?” You mumbled, darting to stand in front of him as your eyes searched for any other injuries. You reached out and gently moved his vest to see if there was any marks close to his heart or down his chest. You let out a sigh of relieve when you saw there was none.   
You heart ached to see him hurt like this but as you look up to his face, you saw a small smile on his deformed lips as his eyes met yours.   
For a moment, you thought he had hit his head hard. He was obviously in a lot of pain, and yet he was smiling at you. And yet, you could stop yourself from smiling back to him.   
You grabbed the first aid kit from a cupboard and gently took his hand in yours before leading him through to the livingroom and forcing him to lie on the couch.   
Slowly but surely, you managed to disinfect all his cuts and use bandages on the ones that needed. Lizard just lay there, not flinching because he was used to the pain but you could feel him muscles clench when you ran the disinfectant over deeper wounds. Every time this happened, you would go up on your knees and kiss his forehead, earning a small smile from him.   
Lizard was strangely quiet tonight. Not that he was normally extremely chatty. But he seemed content just lying there and, before you finished, he started to nod off into sleep. You decided not to wake him so you used a quilt off the back of one of the other chairs to cover him up.   
You decided to sit on the floor in front of him with a book open on your lap for a while, just to make sure he was okay. But less than 20 minutes later, you heard a small knock and the front door open. Instantly, you knew it was Ruby.   
Getting to your feet, you walked into the hallway and met her with a hug.   
“hey, Lizards sleeping in the living room. Wanna go to the kitchen?” You asked and she nodded. It was dark out and she didn’t normally like going out in the dark so you knew she wanted to talk about something.   
As the two of you entered the kitchen, she took a seat and the round wooden table and you sat beside her.   
“Hows he?” She asked, playing with the ends of her hair, obviously nervous about her brother. Even though he was a little rough with her sometimes, the two really did care for each other.   
“I think hes fine. What happened?” You knew Ruby had been out with her brothers today so she would have known how Lizard ended up in such a state.   
but you saw he flinch slightly at the question and look down at her hands that were on her lap.   
“One of them attacked Lizard. Took him by surprise. Started calling him names and he got angry.” Even though Ruby seemed to tell the full story, you could tell she was still keeping something from you.   
“what sort of names?” You asked, wondering what could have been said. In truth, it didn’t take an outside much to get Lizard angry, but judging from the cuts on him, this was something else. Lizard hadn’t cared about if he got injured while fighting. This normally happened when someone said something about his family. You remembered a man getting free one time and he went to attack you. Lizard had been there to defend you (not that you needed it) but he had fought differently. He was smart, especially when fighting so it was almost primal when he fought like this.   
“The normal.” Ruby shrugged, still avoiding your gaze. You reached out and took her hand, making her look up at you.   
“What did he say?” You said in a more stern voice this time, but she could hear the worry. Ruby glanced over at the hallway door to make sure no one was listening and then back to you.   
“He saw you earlier with Lizard. Started saying things about you. Called you names and said you were either desperate or blind. Said you would never care for Lizard.” You could hear the hurt in Rubys voice and you knew it was because this outsider had not only insulted you but insulted her brother. She was so kind and gentle and she didn’t like giving people bad news. Which she must have thought this was. But there was something else.  
“Then?” You asked, almost into wanting to know what else was said but you knew you had to know.   
“Then he said you’d be better off dead. That we all would.” Rubys eyes welled with tears as she spoke. You threw your arms around her, feeling a little guilty for pushing her to say it.   
“Don’t you dare think that.” You whispered softly in her ear as you rocked her. “People like that aren’t worth your tears, you hear? He had no right to say any of that.” You rubbed her back, blinking back the tears yourself. You hated seeing her in such a state over an outsider. Slowly, she calmed herself down and you sat back to give her some room, but kept a hold of her hand.   
“Lizard got angry.” She continued, using the sleeve of her jumper to wipe away the tears. “After Lizard killed him, he came back. Didn’t speak to anyone. Didn’t even go tell big brain or papa what had happened. Came here to you.” She looked at you in the eyes for the first time that night, although you were taken back by her words. It was a rule in the village that everything gets reported to big brain. And while Lizard was never really one for following rules, he respected them.   
Why would he come to you? Big Mama was the best at seeing to cuts and wounds than you were so that couldn’t be it.   
Maybe it had something to do with what had been said?   
“Thank you, Ruby. I really appreciate you telling me.” You smiled at her, rubbing her hand in yours.   
She only stayed a little longer before leaving to go to bed.   
You walked her to the door and waved her goodbye as she left.   
As you closed the door, you leaned your head on the door and let the tears fall. You had been trying to hold them back in front of Ruby but you couldn’t help it now.   
It was too much. Seeing the man you loved in such a state and then hearing what someone had said about your family broke your heart in two. You raised your hand to cover your mouth, trying to keep your sobs quiet.   
But you heard a floorboard squeak behind you.   
Turning, you saw Lizard was standing in the livingroom doorway, his eyes on you. When you met his gaze, you saw the pain in his eyes which you hadn’t seen for a long time. Since before you had got together.   
In a second, arms wrapped around you as Lizard darted to comfort you.   
You tried to restrain yourself from responding because of his injuries but you couldn’t. you wrapped your arms around his neck and sobbed into the crook of his neck. You knew he had heard everything and wanted to wait till after Ruby had left to make his presents known.   
Lizard held you as you cried, unable to bring himself to say anything. He was still thinking about the outsider and his words. Lizard had been so angry at what had been said, but he had come straight back to you to prove something to himself. He saw the way you fussed over him when he was hurt, he saw the horror in your eyes at his injuries. He knew you cared for him. But that moment when he had come in. When you had looked over your shoulder, the light of the setting sun only adding to your beauty. That was what he needed.   
Some part of him wished he knew the words to tell you how beautiful he thought you were, other parts told him he wasn’t good enough. And he knew it.   
It was easy to see. Lizard could see he wasn’t good enough and an outsider sure as hell could see it.   
And yet you were here, in his arms, upset that someone had said it.   
He reached up and gently stroked your hair, making you look up at him.   
“he had no right to say those things.” You half sobbed, half growled as you felt a rush of anger. It was a good thing Lizard had killed him because you could be a whole lot nastier.   
You expected Lizard to say something in response, but he didn’t.   
Instead, he kissed you. This kiss was more passionate than the one earlier in the garden. But it was exactly what you both needed. He didn’t seem to care about hurting himself as he pulled against his chest.   
Lizard dominated the kiss, making your knees shake with desire. Something about him made you weak inside every time he kissed you but you loved it.   
You were blinded with lust as you forgot about his wounds and dug your fingers into his shoulder. He instantly winced and you jumped back.   
“Oh god, im so sorry!” You said as you reached out to touch his arm, making sure he was okay. But he just smiled and shook his head at you.   
“Im fine, ‘slong as you’re here.” He said as he wrapped an arm back around you waist and pulled you closer again. You couldn’t help but smile at his words but a thought struck you.   
“Was what Ruby said true? You came straight here?” You asked, reached out and playing with the hem of the torn vest, making a mental note to stich it later.   
“Yeah, had to see yah.” He mumbled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to your forehead. You closed your eyes at the contact.   
“You’ll pay for that tomorrow.” You warned, knowing Big Brain will be angry with Lizard.   
“Not if I keep you with me.” He chuckled, pulling you closer as the two of you started to head up the stairs to the bedroom.   
“Oh really? And how did you figure that one out?” You asked, raising an eye brow at him to which he shrugs.   
“None of us can be angry when you’re around.” He stated, matter-of-factly.   
You thought for a moment only to realise it was true. You could ease any argument or resolve any conflict between the family in a heartbeat. Plus, Big brain had a soft spot for you and didn’t like making you upset, which is what would happen if he yelled at Lizard.   
“Oh, so that’s the reason you’re with me?” You replied as you darted up to stand on the top stair, the moonlight from the bedroom hitting you. You made it sound like you were angry, but Lizard knew the different.  
He smiled and shook his head, limping the last few steps slightly to stand on the step below you. You were slightly surprised, once again. Opposite to earlier, you expected him to kiss you deeply. But he didn’t.   
“You’re beautiful. You’re kind. I aint got any reason not to love you.” He spoke with a kindness and sweetness in his voice which was rare for him. But as you looked at him, you saw him looking up at you with awe and love in his eyes. “But the anger thing’s a bonus.” He quipped with a smirk.   
You couldn’t help but laugh as tears of joy flooded your eyes and you beamed at him, playfully hitting his shoulder where you knew there wasn’t any wounds. But then you wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him.   
“I love you too.” You breathed in his ear before pulling back and taking his hand in yours before pulling him to the bedroom. You were determined that night to show him how handsome you thought he was.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Character: Lizard, Ruby   
> Relationship: Lizard/reader   
> Request: can you write another chapter for Lizard? The reader teasing him?

Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
Character: Lizard, Ruby   
Relationship: Lizard/reader   
Request: can you write another chapter for Lizard? The reader teasing him?  
You sat in the living room, waiting.   
Getting to your feet, you walked over to the window and glanced out, seeing three figures walking towards the village. Instantly, you knew it was Lizard, Papa and Pluto.   
They had radioed through about half an hour ago saying they were heading back and you were waiting.   
It had been a few days since you and Lizard had been properly alone together.   
There was a family travelled through 4 days ago but things got complicated with them. Meaning Lizard stayed in the hills with Goggle and Pluto. And even when he did come home for a few hours sleep, he wasn’t alone with you.   
Ruby had been frightened after the father of the family shot at her when he had seen her peaking out from behind a rock. It had missed her but she still got a shock. And since Lizard hadn’t been able to catch the father till yesterday, she had come over to yours and slept in your spare room. But this quickly turned to you sleeping in there with her after she woke up with nightmares.   
Although Lizard begrudged his sister for stealing you away, he couldn’t help but smile (if it was just to himself), when he came home and found you passed out with Rubys head on your lap.   
but now it was over. The family had had an erratic few days and now it could settle back down into the life you loved.   
And as the man you loved broke off from the other two and headed to your home, you moved away from the widow to tweak your outfit.   
It was a low cut dress which hugged your curves and enhanced your cleavage. It only fell to just cover your private area but that was why you had kept it.   
You wouldn’t let anyone else in the family catch you in such a revealing dress but that didn’t stop you wearing it round the house.   
Once satisfied that your breasts looked good enough and your hair was perfect, you darted through to the hallway. You had been wearing a thin cardigan all day but you had taken it off and had it looped over your arm.   
The main door was directly opposite the stairs to lead upstairs so you climbed about half way before turning and sitting down on one step. You kept your legs together so as not to spoil the surprise. For good measure, you laid the cardigan over your legs.   
The door creaked open and you saw Lizard walk in. His eyes seemed to instantly search for you and when they found you, he kicked the door shut.  
You saw his eyes burst with joy at the sight of you, and a little bit of lust.   
“Well, aint yah a sight for sore eyes.” Lizard mumbled as he took off the spikes that he normally wrapped around himself and dropped them on the ground.   
“bad day?” You asked with a raised eye brow but you could hide the smirk on your lips. As you did, you moved the cardigan off to show him your smooth legs. Placing the cardigan on the step next to you, you twirled a strand of your hair around your finger, knowing he found it endearing.   
“Better now.” Lizard returned your smirk as he started to climb the stairs.   
“If that’s the case, its gonna get even better.” You cooed before standing up and turning on your heel.   
You then bend over to pick up the cardigan, revealing to Lizard your lack of panties.   
Glancing back, you saw his eyes had glazed over with pure, unmistakable lust. It made your stomach flip knowing how easy you could get to him.   
But you knew one thing would really get him going.   
Standing up, you turned around to face him.   
“Everything okay?” You asked, your voice innocent and sweet.   
As Lizards eyes darted up to meet yours, you knew you had him.   
Even if someone ran in screaming that the house was on fire, it couldn’t stop Lizard from taking you.   
But you had another ace up your sleeve.   
You walked down the stairs, seeing his eyes moving down your body as if imaging what he was going to do to you.   
But instead of going straight to him, you walked past him and around into the kitchen.   
Innocents was what you called this particular game. It normally entailed you doing something naughty or even kinky and being very causal around Lizard, as if you didn’t even know what you were doing was sexual.   
you threw the cardigan over the back of one of the seats as you walked over to the window, hearing footsteps following you.   
An arm wrapped around your waist and pulled you forcefully against Lizards chest while the other snaked into your hair. He didn’t tug hard or even really pull at all. You allowed your head to fall back to meet lizards gaze again.   
“You playin’ with me?” He half growled, which sent a shiver down your spine.   
“Perhaps.” You smirked as you rolled your hips, making your ass rub against Lizards cock. He was already hard and straining against the trousers he wore.   
You saw the side of his mouth twitch and then he smirked.   
He pushed your head forward while his arm around your waist pulled slightly. You understood what he meant so you bent over, instantly spreading your legs. You reached out and held yourself up on the counter.   
Lizard proceeded to pull your skirt up and move it so it would stay on your hips.   
His hand moved between your legs, instantly touching your clit, which was swollen and sensitive with anticipation.   
You let out a gasp at the sensations, your eyes falling shut.   
“Already wet.” Lizard mumbled and you could hear the smirk in his voice which was confirmed when you glanced over your shoulder.   
“Its what happens when you leave a woman wanting for days.” You quipped.   
“If ah had my way, you ‘nd ah would never leave the bedroom.” Lizard growled as he kneeled down. You felt him lean forward and his hot breath on the back of your knee.   
Painfully slowly, he travelled up the back of your leg, his finger still working marvels on your clit. But even now and again, he would run his teeth over your skin or bit down on an area.   
you started to squirm, your cheeks burning and your breath hitching.   
He was less than an inch from your core and you were shaking when you heard the front door open.   
you jumped up and spun on your heel, tugging your skirt down as Lizard mirrored your urgency to rise to his feet.   
You saw Ruby come into view.   
“Mama was wondering if you were comin’ for dinner tonight?” She asked as she entered the kitchen, totally unaware of what was going on a few seconds ago. But she saw your rosy cheeks. “You okay?” She asked, frowning slightly. But before you could answer, Lizard jumped in.   
“Nah, she’s sick. Aint either of us gonna leave tonight.” He glanced back to you, winking and you instantly caught on.   
“Yeah, hes right. Im not feeling well. In fact, you should probably leave. I don’t want you to catch whatever ive got.” You said, trying not to sound too harsh.   
But Ruby nodded.   
“hope you get better. Let me know if you need anythin’.” She waved as she left, closing the door being her.   
You let out a audible sigh as Lizard turned.   
“Nice excuse.” You complimented him, holding a hand over your heart to try stop it beating so hard.   
He smirked but before you could do anything else, you were picked up and thrown over his shoulder. When you let out a gasp, you felt him reach up and spank your ass.   
But you allowed him to carry you up stairs, only because your legs were shaking a little and you didn’t know if you could climb the stairs.   
He threw open the bedroom door and walked in, kicking it closed with his foot.   
You were thrown onto the bed and as you sat up, you saw Lizard all but ripping off his clothes. You slyly opened your legs to him, noticing the way he froze up again as he looked at your pussy.   
Reaching down, you started to rub your clit, trying to mimic what he was doing earlier but it never felt as good. He was the only one who could ever make you orgasm under the slightest touch. And he made sure you were well looked after in this area.   
Laying down on the bed, you arched your back slightly and closed your eyes, concentrating on the pleasure between your legs.   
You felt his hands push your legs apart.   
“Damn you and your teasing.” Lizard cursed and he grabbed both your hands and held them above your head.   
All you could do was giggle as he let go of your hands, placing one of his hands at the side of your head to keep himself up as he moved to kneel between your legs and the other reached down to stroke his cock and line it up with your core.   
You felt him rub the area a few times, making you let out a small huff/moan of impatient. But then he thrusted inside you.   
You let out a long moan, wrapping around legs around his torso as if trying to keep him buried inside of you.   
“Tight.” Lizard growled, his face contorted with pleasure as he started to thrust inside you at a quick pace.   
That was one thing you loved about him. He seemed to know exactly what you needed. He knew when you wanted it passionate and slow and when you wanted it rough and hard.   
He wasn’t a selfish lover, and seemed to like making sure you were pleasured first, which was completely the opposite of what he would be like in bed before you got together.   
You always imagined him as focusing on his own high before yours. But then you realised Lizard had never been like that around you. He had always focused on you first, both before and after that first kiss.   
You reached up and wrapped your arms around him, pulling yourself up so you could kiss him. Lizard, whos hands were on your hips, squeezed you as thrusted inside you. His lips left yours and trailed down your neck while you lay back down. He kept his face buried in your neck and you felt his teeth brush against your tender skin.   
Lizard let out a low growl before gently biting your neck. You gasped at the action while quickly turned into a moan as the pain quickly turned to pleasure.   
“God, Lizard, uh, that feels good.” You moaned as he released the skin from his teeth and gently licked the area (as if apologising).   
“Yeah?” He pulled back, smirking at you.   
All you could do was nod as his thrusts began to speed up.   
You became a moaning mess beneath him as you tried to cling on to reality. But he was your reality. Everything you did was for him and vice versa.   
Lizards thrusts then became fast, hard and deeper and you knew you weren’t going to last any longer. That knot in your stomach was becoming almost painfully tight as your body begged for a release.   
thankfully, that came when you heard him let out a low, deep moan and then said your name in pure ecstasy. It was all you needed to send your body off that edge of pleasure.   
Your walls clamped around as you orgasmed, your body shaking in under him. Lizard loved the feeling of your walls pulsing around him and it was all he needed to cum. But when he heard you crying out his name as well, he thought he would lose his mind.   
the two of you climaxed at the same time, unable to control your bodies. After thrusting a couple of uneven and soft thrusts inside you, Lizard collapsed on top of you but kept his body weight on his hands so not to crush you.   
Eventually, Lizard pushed himself up and rolled off you.   
“Like this.” He grunted, tugging on the dress which you still wore. You smiled as he lay down next to you.   
“I thought you might.” You giggled, cuddling into him and lying your head on his chest. You drifted off listening to his heart beat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Characters: Lizard, Papa, others mentioned   
> Relationship: Lizard/reader   
> Request: Can you do one where a new girl visits and lizard is spending all his time dotting after her and it's somewhat obvious that the girl likes lizard but he doesn't see that so y/n gets jealous and insecure but won't say anything, so she ignores lizard and they get into a fight which results in make up sex pls

You wished you never came back.   
You wished you had never stayed.   
You wished you had never kissed him but above all else, you wished you had never fallen in love with him.   
Stuffing your clothes in your back, you blinked back the tears and you tore through the bedroom trying to make sure you had all your essentials. It was late and you knew you had to get out before he got back.   
it was all because of her. That stupid bitch who had waltzed into your life with her nose up in the air.   
You had no idea why Papa had kept her alive. She was chained out in the middle of the small village but her chain was long enough that she could go to every house. She had been caught by Papa when she was driving along the road with her boyfriend who was already dead.  
No one liked her. Not even Ruby who hadn’t even tried to save her. You never bothered to learn her name, thinking she would be gone in a few days, but that was 3 weeks ago. Mama was getting frustrated with her demanding attitude, Pluto didn’t like the way she stared at his bad eye and make a face of disgust, Big Brain didn’t like outsiders in general and Cyst had been caught aiming his gun at her.   
But you hated her most of all.   
Lizard had been hanging around her more often than not. He would sit just outside her reach but she would crawl till her chains were stretched just to be close to him. She was stare at him with these sickly goggle eyes and lick her lips. You knew her tricks. The way she would roll her body, push out her (flat) chest. It made you sick to your stomach.   
But more of all, you hated Lizards reaction. He never touched her, you would give him that. But he did nothing to stop it.   
you felt like he was cheating on you with her. Not actually fucking her, but more emotionally. You saw the way she followed him around. After only going out with Lizard in front of her a few times, you had stopped. But she seemed to relish in the time with him without you. She must have been going delirious with the lack of water. At the started, she would scream at anyone who would approach her but now she purred with Lizard did. The strange thing was, she hated him as much as she hated the rest of you at the start. Why was she suddenly all over him?   
Ruby had said the woman had taken a liking to Lizard because she saw the way he treated you and she wanted that.   
“Well, she can damn well have him.” You growled under your breath and you threw a cardigan in your bag.   
you had never felt this angry before. You had stopped speaking to Lizard about a week ago after seeing her reach out and run her fingers across his forearm. You had locked him out of the bedroom you shared and did everything in your power to avoid him. He had hammed on the door, even falling asleep on the ground outside the bedroom. But you couldn’t let him in. At least not with her about.   
You had spoken to Papa today about how long she would stay, and he had said ‘as long as is needed’.   
For what?   
Well, you weren’t going to stick around to find out.   
You couldn’t stop the sob that escaped your lips as you zipped the back up and flung it over your shoulder.   
“What’re yeh doing?” Lizard voice made you jump as you glanced over your shoulder and saw he was standing in the door way. You had forgot to close it and lock it when you grabbed your toiletries out the bathroom. He was staring at the bag, an unknown emotion in his eyes.   
“What does it look like im doing? Im leaving.” You growled at him and turned away. You had never though you could look at someone and feel such a strong feeling of love and hate at the same time.   
“Nah, you aint.” Lizard snapped, his voice filled with both annoyance and disbelieve.   
“What would you care?” You mumbled, wiping away the tears and turning to storm past him.   
“Where yah gonna go?!” Lizard screamed after you as you walked down the stairs.   
“Anywhere I want.” You yelled back. Suddenly, you felt a hand grab your upper and start to drag you back up the stair.   
“NO, you aint! Yer mine!” He cried out, trying to pull you away from the door. Those words normally sent a spark of joy through your body but now they did nothing but fill you with heartache. It was that heartache which caused your tears to roll down your cheek.   
“That doesn’t mean anything anymore.” You whispered, looking back at him.   
Lizard fell silent as he watched the tears fall from your eyes.   
“Don’t leave me.” He suddenly said in a surprisingly soft tone.   
“Doesn’t matter if im here or not. You’ve got a little replacement outside. You haven’t got any use for me.” You signed. Your heart broke in two and you knew you had to get out now.   
His grip loosened on your arm and you took the opportunity to yank your arm free and you bolted for the door.   
Managing to get outside, you were out the small garden before lizard caught up to you.   
That bitch quickly made herself known as she sprinted towards you and Lizard. Unfortunately, her chain was long enough to allow her to get within a few feet of you. You could have spat at her.   
“Oh John, love. You’ve come back. Please help me?” She started babbling.   
John? Who the fuck was John? She was clearly talking to Lizard but no one had ever referred to him as John. In fact, it was one of the names Lizard thoroughly despised, saying it was a common as mud and too normal. So why would she call him that?   
“Aint I told you thousand times, you bitch. I aint you’re fucking John!” Lizard yelled at her, before punching her straight in the gut.   
You could have kissed him had you not been so mad.   
Your eyes suddenly fell to the girls skin. You had avoided her like the plague recently but now you were close enough, you could see a number of bruises up and down every inch of her skin.   
“Oh John.” She started to giggle as if he had just flicked her arm softly. “I know you’re just playing.” She said as she raised to her feet again, swaying.   
She thought he was her (now dead) boyfriend. The guy she had come with before. You looked at Lizard quickly. He was about the same height as the other guy, both with the same build.   
You were ripped from your thoughts when a door opened and Papa came storming out.   
“Lizard!” he barked, anger obvious in his voice as he approached his older son in large strides. “What I done told you about that girl! Shes Hades’!” He growled. You knew of Hades being papas brother, but you had never really had much more information. You had met Hades and a few of his sons a couple of occasions but Lizard always stood as a barrier between them and you, which you were grateful for.   
“I don’t give a damn! Im fed up babysittin’ the bitch.” Lizard snapped, squaring up to his father.   
“I told you before. She gonna stay till Ha-“ Papa tried to speak but Lizard interrupted him.   
“I aint losin’ [y/n] because o’ Hades!” He growled, making you jump slightly. Lizard was quietly protective of you and not one for public displays of affection. If it hadn’t been for Papa catching you two on the stairs, you doubted anyone would have known.   
But this made Papa look at you.   
“You leaving?” He asked, confused.   
“Im not staying to be replaced by that.” You spat the last word a nodded to the girl who was making some noises behind the three of you. Thankfully, she couldn’t reach you.   
“[y/n], may I speak with yeh before you leave?” Papa asked. His calmness and almost welcoming tone made you nod and the two of you walked into the house. You saw Papa shoot Lizard a glare and Lizard knew he couldn’t follow.   
Papa normally stayed with Big mama, but sometimes he stayed in a second house when he was up late or when the kids wouldn’t settle. It was this second house you entered and followed him through to the kitchen when the two of you took a seat. You dropped your bag on the floor.   
“Theres something ive been keeping from you for a while.” Papa suddenly said. When he looked up and saw you frown, he continued. “I wanted to protect you and Ruby from it. But you’re old enough now and I think Ruby had her suspicions.” He nodded to himself as he sat back.   
“Is this about hades?” You asked. You saw from the way he looked up that you were right.   
“Yes. I never told you much about them. They aren’t as… family orientated as we are. Hades don’t have any females in his clan. Just his sons and a couple others. But he likes ta breed.” Papa stopped when he saw you physically flinch at the word. You knew exactly what he was referring to so nodded for him to continue. “They have certain areas they strap the breeders down to. Right now, all of them are full. But Hades said he wanted another female for when they all die. We don’t have anywhere we can strap the girl down to.” Papa finished, watching you closely.  
“So you tied her up outside.” You finished, looking up at him.   
You were actually rather glad of her fate.   
“Yeah, Lizard gets on best with Hades boys, so I said he had to stay ‘round her in case they come. Didn’t want you, ruby, Mama or the children about. And Cyst, Goggle and Pluto don’t get along with them that much. Told lizard he wasn’t allowed to hurt her. Hades would go mad if he thought it would interfere with her gettin’ pregnant. The boy has been going crazy last few weeks. Hates the girl. Cant stand her. Almost as much as you hate her.” Papa looks up at you, silently asking you what had been wrong.  
You knew the family had noticed your sudden change since shes been here.   
But this had cleared a lot of it up. All the pieces fitted together now. Lizard hadn’t been cheating on you at all, nor was he interested in her. He had to stay with her because of Papa. And she thinks Lizard is John.   
“I told Lizard he couldn’t tell you what we were keeping her for.” Papa suddenly said, pulling you from your trace.   
that was the last piece to your own little puzzle.   
“i- im sorry for the way ive been acting recently.” You apologised to Papa, knowing you had been a little more than a handful. “ive just…” You tried to think of a reasonable excuse and not that you had been jealous as hell.   
But to your surprise, Papa chuckled.   
“Its understandable. Just know no-one could replace you in this family.” He stood and walked around the table to place a hand on your shoulder and give you a small but reassuring squeeze before leaving.   
You heard the stairs begin to squeak, meaning he had went to bed. Something told you that he knew you weren’t going to leave tonight. And he was right.   
You took a few deep breaths to steady your shaking nerves. You were dreading facing Lizard again.   
But as you stood and grabbed your bag, you heard the girl outside screaming.   
Frowning (not out of displeasure at the sound but more curiously), you walked out of Papas house. You found 3 men you had seen briefly and recognised them as Hades clan, grabbing her and managing to break the chain. As you walked to the end of the porch, your movements caught the attention of one of the males who looked like one side of his face was made of rock.   
“Second female.” He grunted, and started to stride towards you. But before he could get more than 10 feet away, Lizard shot out in front of you. He reached back and grabbed your arm to make sure you stayed behind you while making a growl at the man. The man grunted and paused for a moment, as if weighing his chances against Lizard before backing off.   
The three men and the bitch you despised so much, left. You quickly decided you didn’t like Hades or his clan and made a mental note to stay away from them as much as possible.   
Your attention was drawn back to Lizard, you turned around to face you, his hand dropping from your arm.  
“You still goin’?” he asked, his voice low and broken. He didn’t look at you as you spoke.   
“I don’t know. Why?” you asked.   
“If yeh are, I’ll take yah to one of the cars. Make sure Hades don’t get yeh.” He said, his eyes darting after the group who had just left. You were rather surprised by his words.   
“Wait. One moment you don’t want me to go and the next your more than willing to escort me to a car?” You questioned, completely dumbfounded by the man who stood before you. But what he said next made your heart break.   
“Just want you to be happy.” He finally looked up at you, his eyes filled with a pain you had never seen there before. He looked like he was in physical pain at you leaving.   
“I- I don’t think im going tonight.” You said after a moments silence.   
You stepped past him and started to head back to your house, with him at your heels. You wanted to speak to him properly, but you had no doubt that nearly all the family were now up with that girls screams and you didn’t want them to hear you having a heart to heart with him. Nor did you think he would properly open up if he thought there was a chance someone else would hear.   
As you walked inside, you held the door open for him to step in after you.   
He began to climb the stairs and you followed, slightly confused. But what happened next completely confused you.   
He stopped outside the bedroom, stepped to the side and allowed you to go in first but didn’t follow.   
You dumped your bag on the floor before going back out to the hallway to see him crouching down to sit on the floor outside your room, rather like a dog protecting its owner.   
“Lizard?” You called out, leaning on the door frame. He made a grunting sound to acknowledge he had heard you. Biting your lower lip, you stepped a little closer to him.   
“Why don’t you come to bed?” You asked.   
You were filled to the brim with guilt.   
And even though you were wrong, even though you had nearly stormed out on him and left him, he just wanted you to be happy. You had nearly done the one thing you had promised him you would never do. And he still loved you.   
You could see it in his eyes as he stood up and looked at you.   
He walked up to stand in front of you, his eyes confused.   
“Im sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I just hated, and I mean hated, seeing you with her. I became very aware that you could easily replacement with anyone. And it broke my heart. I thought you preferred her and I didn’t want to hang about and have my heart broken by the only person I love.” You confessed to him, giving him a reason for not only your behaviour tonight, but for the last few weeks.   
“aint anyone gonna replace you.” Lizard growled, as if he was insulted you would ever consider it.   
“I know, I know. Im sorry.” Tears cascaded down your cheek as you shook your head.   
You buried your face in your and as you cried. You hated crying in front of him.   
“nah, you don’t know.” Lizard mumbled, making you look up at him. What did he mean ‘you didn’t know’?   
“What?” You asked, frowning.   
“you don’t know. But I’ll show yeh.” Lizard wrapped his arms around you and pressed his scarred and disformed lips to yours in a passionate kiss.   
How long had it been since you kissed him? You didn’t know but it had been long enough. You had been starved for affection just as much as he had been and you didn’t know what you would have done if you had left.   
You wouldn’t be here, in your lovers arms.   
As you pulled away for air, you knew what you both needed.   
“Please, come to bed with me?” You whispered to him, only because you knew your voice would break if you said it any louder.   
“Will yah stay?” Lizard asked, which really surprised you. You could feel his member starting to harden. But he wasn’t concerned about that. He was more concerned about you not slipping away in the night.   
You looked at Lizard in the eyes and saw something you didn’t see often.   
Need.   
He needed you. Much more than he would ever say.  
“Yes. As long as you want me, I’ll be here.” You told him.   
You were pulled into the bedroom by Lizard, who picked you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck to offer some support as you pressed your lips to his.   
you were still crying slightly as you pulled away from the kiss.   
“Im sorry.” You whispered as you kissed down his jaw and neck. “Forgive me?”   
“Nothing ta forgive.” Lizard grunted as he lay you on the bed.   
You were completely blown away by his words.   
Of everyone in the village, Lizard was the best at holding grudges. Hes still annoyed at Goggle for breaking his radio 5 years ago.  
And yet, you had nearly betrayed him in the worst possible way. You had nearly abandoned him.   
“I know what its like.” He suddenly mumbled, making you frown.   
“What?” You asked as he crawled up the bed. You moved your legs apart so he could lie between them.   
“Ta think yah prefer someone else. I know. Aint a day goes by I don’t worry you’ll run off with some normal. Drives me crazy.” He lowered his head to kiss along your collar bone. “Don’t mean its true. You’ve been nothin’ but loyal ta me since we were kids. ‘nd I aint ever loved anyone else but you.”   
He looked up at you. Your whole world was revolving around his words, your heart beating hard in your chest out of pure love for him.   
“I love you, Lizard. I really do.” You whispered as you cupped his cheeks. He moved up so he was face to face with you. His eyes closed as you spoke the words he would kill to hear. No matter how many times you told him.   
“I love yah too, [y/n].” He breathed before kissing you deeply.   
as the kiss became hot and heavy, you wanted nothing more than him inside you. Now.   
You started to tug at his clothes, desperate to feel his skin on yours.   
Lizard pulled away to sit up on his knees and pull off the shirt he wore. As he did this, you pulled off your own top and bra.   
You sat up and started to undo his trousers, you felt him reach out and push a strand of hair behind your ear. You looked up at him.   
“I need you.” You breathed, licking your lower lip. You didn’t know what prompted you to say it. But you were glad you did.   
Lizard reached out and placed his hands on the back of your head before pulling you into another passionate kiss.   
“I need you more.” He growled against your lips, sending a shiver down your spin.   
He let go of you to pull away and finish pulling off his trousers. He had to get up off the bed to fully take them off, so you took a moment to wriggle out your own jeans.   
Once off, you threw them across the room just as Lizard crawled back between yours legs.   
you could feel his hard member pressing against your pussy and you wanted nothing more than to make love to him.   
Thankfully, he couldn’t wait much longer either. Lizard positioned himself at your entrance before thrusting inside you.   
Your head rolled back at the familiar feeling of being stretched in the most pleasurable way.   
God, you didn’t remember the last time the two of you had had sex.  
you wrapped your legs around his hips, loving the feeling of him inside you.   
You let out a long moan, you heard him answer with his own groan of pleasure as he started to thrust into you at a steady rhythm.   
a part of your mind wondered back to his sweet words earlier. He had said he thought you would leave him every day. You tried to imagine feeling that drove you insane the last few weeks. You and Lizard had been together for the better part of 2 years now which really put it into perspective.   
You knew he was a lot stronger than you were in many ways, but this was just one more area that he knew how to deal with.   
your mind was drawn back when Lizards speed started to increase, making your body respond to his by rocking your hips.   
he had a hand either side of your head and was looking down your bodies. You saw his eyes move from your bouncing breasts down to where he was buried deep inside you. His eyes came up to meet yours for a moment before he dived down for a needy kiss.   
Sex had always been the main way you showed him you loved him. It wasn’t for any negative reasons, it was just the way things worked out. Like when you had sex in front of that guy. It was to show him you loved him and only him.   
This was his way of showing it. Lizard had never really been brought up with love. Despite Big Mama and rubys best efforts, he seemed to only know how to hate. But then, when it came to you, it was different.   
you reached up, cupping his face in your palms, smiling into the kiss. you could feel that familiar coil tightening in your stomach. God, how you missed that. And you missed the blissful high that was approaching even more.   
Lizard pulled back a little for a breath before moving to kiss along your jaw. You gasped at the feeling but grasping to him, not wanting to lose him.   
You arched your back up, moving your hands to the back of his neck to try and keep him close.   
“Please.” You gasped, your eyes squeezing shut as your orgasm approached. You didn’t really know why you were suddenly begging him, nor did you know what for. But apparently, he did.   
“Look at me.” He growled, pulling away “Look at me as you cum.”   
You opened your eyes and met his gaze just as your orgasm claimed your body. The look of love and adoration in his eyes was what really got you as your body shook with pleasure. You moaned out his name and as you did, he moaned yours through gritted teeth. You saw his eyes flicker slightly before he gave one final thrust inside you before spilling his seed deep in you.   
You rolled your hips slightly as the sparks of pleasure shot through your body.   
You finally closed your eyes, basking in the afterglow of your orgasm. You were surprised when you felt Lizard pressing a kiss to your lips, but happily kissed him back.   
The kiss was lazy, sloppy but relaxing and sweet.   
He was first to pull away as he rolled to your side. You kicked back the covered and pulled them up and over the both of you.   
Lizard wrapped his arms around you and pulled you tight against his chest.   
“No one will ever replace you.” He mumbled, kissing the top of your head.   
You couldn’t help but smile as you cuddled into his chest and nodding, unable to express in words how much that meant to you.   
That night, you fell asleep in his arms for the first time in a while. The next day, the stayed with you the whole time. The family were shocked by the fact you nearly ran away in the middle of the night. You expected to get in trouble by them but the opposite happened. They sat with you and made sure you understood you were a vital part of the family and they needed you.   
Just like Lizard needed you.


	6. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Characters: Lizard, Papa, Cyst, Ruby, Goggle  
> Relationship: Lizard/reader   
> Request: Can you do a lizard one where you tease him all day so it leads to rough sex in the kitchen on the table which in the end, the table breaks and the rest of the family walk in? And lizard is like all flustered but proud that he was that good the table broke?

Many would call you insane for teasing and frustrating Lizard, and you would have to agree with them.   
He had spent most of the day with you and the family, since the last kill had been 3 days ago and everyone from that was dead.   
It started off with a trip to the station with you, Lizard, Ruby, Pluto and Goggle. It was mainly to get supplies, plus you had to make an inventory of goods. Every few weeks, you would have to drive out to the nearest wholesaler and grab items not only for the little shop, but for the family as well. It was normally just tinned foods and bottles of water, but you liked to have a little variety in the customers. Because if they liked your shop, they were more likely to follow your directions.   
Lizard hated it when you left, you could tell by both his needy kisses and by the family telling you he went into a foul mood the entire time you were gone.   
While at the station, you pulled him into the back room and pressed your body against his, capturing his lips in a needy kiss. He growled, grabbing your waist and pulling you closer, if that were possible.   
He was about to spin you around and press you up against the wall when the voice of his sister called for you.   
You pulled away, winked at him before slipping out of his grip and sauntering out the room, your hips swinging.   
But things had only gotten worse for your poor lover.   
while sitting down for lunch at the dining table at Mammas, he had felt your hand sliding up his thigh.   
Lizard had tensed, glaring at you. But you wouldn’t look at him, but he saw the small smirk on your lips that he loved.   
Your hand was covered by the table cloth that draped off the table and right down to your lap, meaning your actions were hidden from the family.   
You had allowed your hand to gently stroke his inner thigh, dragging your nails over the area at some points. Lizard became noticeably twitchy and quiet. While he never really joined into a conversation properly without it being something he cares about, he does normally make grunts to show he is listening.   
As Jupiter grumbled on about some sort of strategy, Lizard sucked in a deep breath as your hand came to settle on his hard member that strained against his clothes. He gripped at the chair, sending you a glance that could kill but you ignored him.   
Raising your free hand, you set your elbow on the table and lay your chin on your palm, propping yourself up as you half listened to Jupiter. Deciding to take it another step further, you spoke.  
“I agree. What do you think, Lizard?” you turning to look at your furious lover as everyone’s eyes fell on him as well.   
“Yeah, whatever.” He grunted, trying to stop his hips from thrusting up into your palm.   
Mama and Ruby got to their feet, starting to clear the plates away.   
“I’ll help.” You offered and finally removed your hand from Lizard to help pick up plates.   
When everyone was getting sorted and you were carrying plates through to the kitchen, Lizard caught your arm.   
“You’ll pay for that.” He growled. If he had spoken to anyone else like that, they probably would have been intimidated, but you were different.   
“Oh, hush now. You liked it.” You giggled, leaning closer. “Plus, im not wearing any panties.” You purred in his eyes, making his eyes dart down to your skirt. Both of you were thankful you were wearing a long, knee length skirt which was quite heavy in material so wouldn’t be blown up by wind.   
You slipped from his grip and carried on your day.   
Lizard spent the rest of the day sulking in your home. Ruby asked you what was wrong with him but you just told her he was frustrated and would be better later. You knew you were dead when you got home but you wanted it. You wanted that possessive, dominating, passionate sex that only he could offer you. Especially when he had been teased for a while. Lizard had never been the most patient of people and you knew this all too well, especially when it came to sex.   
He would quite happily take you in front of anyone but it was your own reservations that stopped him. However, when he didn’t have control of the situation (like that the dinner table), it drove him insane.   
And it was that insanity that you craved.   
The last few times you had had sex with him, it had been making love, filled with passion and warmth and for good reason. Some of the outsiders had threatened to kill you when Lizard wasn’t fast enough to get them. You took nothing away from the situation, just shrugging it off as a close encounter, but he didn’t. He realised how easy it would be to lose you, something he didn’t want to think about. So he wanted to make you happy and the only way he really knew how to do that was through pleasure. The slow kind he never really had the patients for. The kind that could easily carry on for hours as the two of you enjoyed the others body. Not that he didn’t like it, but he was very animalistic and liked it rough.   
You had to stop yourself from running to your home. It was late and you had just come from Rubys house as she was normally the last to go to bed after Goggle, who was on watch tonight. You walked to your home and noticed there was a light on in either the hall or the kitchen. The curtains were closed but you could see the faint light.   
Opening the door, you stepped inside to see it was the kitchen light.   
Frowning, you felt much like you were a deer as you quietly made your way through the house, waiting for a predator.   
Lizard didn’t like leaving lights on. He liked the dark, so you found it weird that he would do this and as you entered the kitchen, you saw there was no one here.   
“Strange.” You mumbled to yourself as you reached to turn off the light. A hand grabbed your wrist from behind. You spun around to see Lizard.   
He looked furious.   
But you smiled widely at him, twisted around and threw yourself at him.   
Despite being with you for the best part of 3 years, he always expected you to run from him. And every time you literally threw yourself at him or chose him over something else, he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride and love for you.   
Your lips pressed against his and you felt the frustration behind his kiss, which made you squirm a little.   
Lizards arms wrapped around you and he picked you up, making you gasp against his lips. You instantly wrapped your legs around his waist for support.   
He set you down on the table and you lay back, allowing your arms to settle above your head and your leg open as your knees bend with the table and you ankles swing.   
“Good thing yer pretty.” Lizard muttered, lowering himself to run him face down your body and making you smirk.   
“Why?” You ask in your most innocent voice. He glares up at you, an eyebrow raised.   
“Cause of what you’ve been doin’” he grabs your hips, pulling you off the table slightly.   
“And what is that? Don’t tell me that the fearsome Lizard was frustrated by little old me.” You pouted out your bottom lip slightly, knowing you were only edging him on. His hand pushed up your strappy top, revealing your bare torso to him but stopping just below your breasts.  
“You knew damn well what you do to me!” Lizard growled, leaning down to your stomach. You arched your back off the table, feeling his breath on your bare skin as your eyes fell shut. You felt his teeth grazing the area.   
But it was too slow.   
You needed him to rip off your clothes and fuck you. you wanted to hear his skin hitting yours, feel his hands gripping your hips to the point of bruising (which he would later apologies for).   
You let out a frustrated moan as you squirmed underneath him.   
Lizard pulled back instantly, stepping back from you. You gasped at the sudden lack of contact, sitting up.   
Your eyes met his and you saw something was wrong. His eyes dropped and he started to back away, heading for the door.   
“Lizard?!” You called after him, wondering what had happened.   
“Sorry.” You heard him mutter, not looking back at you.   
‘sorry’ you thought, ‘lizard never says sorry’  
It suddenly hit you like a train. He thought when you had shuddered, it meant you didn’t want him. In horror? Disgust? You didn’t know. But you knew you had to sort this.   
“Fuck me.” You said, your voice just loud enough to reach his ear and make him freeze. “Please? Its been so long. I need you.”   
Lizard turned back to face his.   
“Yah shuddered.” He stated, but his eyes widened when you giggled.   
“You were going too slow.” You jumped off the table and darted to him, throwing your arms around him.   
You leaned down and pressed your lips to his neck, knowing it is one of the few places that could really get him going. Maybe because his neck is very exposed and hes used to fighting to protect it. So when your lips gently run up and down the skin, you feel a rumble in his chest as he groan passes his lips.   
“I need you.” you moved up to whisper in his ear. “please Lizard. I want you.” You add, hoping you can subside the nagging voice in the back of his mind that could take such a small thing as a tremble to convince him that you don’t want him.   
Arms wrapped around you, almost reluctantly as you kissed up and down his jaw.   
“Do you want me?” you mumbled against his skin, grinding against him. Your voice was playful, something that you found really turned Lizard on.   
“Yeah.” His hands gripped at your waist, pulling you closer as he let out a light growl. “You drive me crazy.”   
His words were all that were needed as you slammed your lips against his in a desperate kiss. These were the ones Lizard craved more than anything. They were desperate and needy, making him feel like only he could satisfy your desire.   
“I,I, I need you to fuck me.” You mumbled against his lips, his hands grabbing your hips.   
You were picked up and spun to crash against the frame of the door. It was painful, sure, but the second you felt his body against yours, it was forgotten. Your legs wrapped around his waist and you pulled him as close as you could.   
A string of curse words left Lizards lips as he pulled away for brief moment before pulling you off the wall and carrying you back to the table.   
expect this time when he sat you down on it, neither of you could wait.   
Grabbing his trousers, you were quick to undo them as Lizard pushed your skirt to show that you had been telling the truth.   
pulling yourself to the edge of the table, you spread your legs wide as Lizard rubbed the head of his cock against your heat.   
Your head rolled back when you felt him push himself inside, not needing much thanks to your arousal.   
Lizard growled as his head fell forward, his hands grabbing your hips to allow him to thrust inside you at speed.   
You let out a staggered moan as you lay back on the table, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.   
“f-fuck.” You groaned, keeping your legs wrapped around his waist because you wanted him to stay close.   
As if he could get any closer.   
You heard another growl leave his lips and you very nearly came there and then. You lived for his growls, his moans, even his whimpers, which were few and far between.   
You felt the table moving slightly as Lizards thrusts quickened in pace and became harder but you didn’t care. You were chasing that release, that climax, that pleasure only he gave you.   
You suddenly felt the need to kiss him, to press yourself against him as he fucked you. you sat yourself up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hot and sloppy kiss.   
You felt him falter slightly but only for a moment before his hands slid around your back, holding you close as he pushed deeper inside you.   
Just then, the table started to wobble furiously, but neither of you cared. And because you didn’t stop, the table gave way.   
the two legs on your side collapsed, making the table fall into a angle with one edge of the surface on the floor and the other held up by the standing legs which were squint. But Lizard didn’t care.   
He moved down so he was on his knees and you were pressed against the table. You didn’t dare lean back for fear of it sliding out from under you.   
Lizards lips never left yours. Not for a second did he care about anything else than you.  
You yelped into the kiss, feeling him bit down on your lower lip.   
“That feel good?” He demanded, his voice low and rather dangerous but you felt it send a shiver of pleasure through your body.   
“Oh god yes. I wish you knew how badly I want you all the time.” You moaned as you met his gaze.   
“Show me.” He growled, leaning forward a little as if to intimidate you.   
“W-what?” You stammered as he hit a particular spot inside you.   
“Cum for me.” He growled. “Show me how much you need me to fuck you every fucking night. Show me you want my cock buried inside your pussy.”  
His words sent a new jolt of pleasure through your body. One which you needed as you felt yourself orgasm.   
Your body shook under neither him as you fought to keep yourself clinging to him as your orgasm claimed you. Ever muscle and bone in your body felt like it was on fire and ecstasy washed through your veins like a drug.   
You gasped and moaned his name time and time again as you came.   
Lizards thrusts became sloppy and when you managed to pry you eyes open, you saw his face contorts with pleasure just as he reached his own climax, spilling himself inside.   
With a few lazy thrusts, he let out a loud gasp, the two of you only just able to keep yourself from collapsing on the already broken table.   
“Whos gonna fix that?” A voice made you jump and Lizard turned and you saw Papa, Ruby, Goggle and Cyst.   
Your cheeks blazed red as you ducked behind Lizard as best you could. It was made even worse considering he was still buried deep inside you.   
“I’ll do it tomorrow.” Lizard snapped, pulling himself out and quickly doing up his trousers as you shut your legs, pulling your skirt down.   
“You normally break yer furniture like that?” Goggle chuckled, nearly making you let out a groan as you lifted your hands to cover your face.   
“Lot more than you ever have.” Lizard snapped, sounding angry. But when you looked up at him, he was smirking.   
He wrapped his arm around your face and lifted you to your feet. His hand stayed around your waist because he knew your legs would be weak and you’d probably collapse straight away.   
“So, am I gonna be an aunty soon?” You heard Ruby ask, and you might just have died from embarrassment but you knew she was genuinely asking, rather than being sarcastic.   
“Maybe.” Lizard mumbled as he pulled you past him family and headed for the stair to the bedroom.   
“wait!” Papa called out and you thought you were in trouble.   
The two of you had been together for years, surely they would have suspected the two of you to have sex a lot.   
“We came to make sure everything’s… alright between the two of you.” Papa asked, seeming genuinely worried.   
“Why?” You asked, only just meeting his gaze.   
“At dinner, the two of you seemed a bit… tense… with each other.” Papa said and you almost laughed.   
“Why d’ya think?” Lizard signalled to the kitchen. “Cant get a damn moment of peace here.” He snapped a little, his arm tightening around you a little as you couldn’t help but smile at him.   
“Lizards right. Its just been a while since we got some proper alone time.” You confirm with a nod, not wanting Papa to think something might still be off between you.   
“Ah, right.” Papa grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.   
“I’ll do your lookout tomorrow.” Goggle suddenly said from the back.   
“And we’ll bring yah food for yourself for the next couple of days. Give yeh a bit of time to yer selfs.” Papa gave you both a small smile.   
“Thank you.” You grinned, knowing and loving how supportive they were.   
“No need. I aint doing it for you. Mama wants grandkids.” Papa’s laugher boomed through the house along with the others, making you laugh as well. Lizard even smiled a little.   
With that, the small group left the house and you were relieved that you didn’t feel as embarrassed as you had done.   
“That’s nice of them.” You smiled as you and Lizard walked up the stairs.   
“Yeah.” Lizard replied but when you looked at him, you saw a smirk on his lips.   
“What?” You asked.   
“Nothin’” He responded with a shake of his head but you narrowed your eyes.   
“You’re proud of yourself, aren’t you?” You suddenly realised, earing a laugh from him and you knew you were right.   
“I fucked you so hard, we broke a table. I aint forgetting that any time soon.” He laughs, unknowingly making you smile. You loved seeing him happy. Genuinely happy. Like now.   
“Well, we’ve now got a few days together, all on our own. Any other furniture you think needs replacing?” You giggled, shooting him a wink as you did so. Lizard stops and turns to you, pulling you against his chest.   
“We should make sure our beds up to the challenge.” Lizard purrs, keeping you close as he smirks at you.   
“Well then, we better get started.” You giggled, leaning up to kiss him before grabbing his hands and dragging him the rest of the way up the stairs for some more ‘alone time’.


	7. Saviors Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: The Hills Have Eyes   
> Character: Lizard, Goggle, Ruby   
> Relationship: Lizard/reader   
> Request: Can you make a smutty one of the hills have eyes where the reader gives lizard oral sex and they almost get caught in the act when the family comes in but the reader keeps giving him a BJ.

You were on your knees, pressing Lizard against the wall as you pulled his trousers down to allow his member to spring free.   
He let out a low growl when you wrapped your fingers around him but you didn’t take any notice.  
“Shit.” He growled as you stroked him, feeling how he pulsed in your hand and his hips thrust against your palm.   
In truth, Lizard had earned this more than anything. Not that you didn’t enjoy giving your man attention, but he deserved it more than ever right now. He had saved you. Someone had escaped and instantly came for you. Holding a knife to your throat, they thought you would be a barrier between them and the family. And Lizard.   
Oh how wrong they had been.   
The second anyone threated you, Lizard went on a rampage. He attacked the man from behind, and you were able to dart from his grip. Lizard had beaten the man to death before standing and walking to you, covered in his blood. He was going to make sure you were okay. But you threw yourself at him, kissing him passionate and mumbled thank your against his lips.   
You had dragged him back to your bedroom and here he was. Pressed against the wall, covered in blood and with you licking the tip of his cock.   
“Im so lucky that I have you to protect me.” You smiled as you took the head in your mouth, hearing him growled.   
“I’m the one whos lucky.” He growled as he clenched his teeth together. “Got you.”   
You giggled to yourself and rewarded him by taking him fully in your mouth as much as you could.   
“fuck!” He growled, his hands burying themselves in your hair.   
You moaned as you looked up at Lizard, your eyes watering slightly from him hitting the back of your throat.   
Lizards breath caught in his throat as he stared down at you. You looked so gorgeous, so perfect. He hunched forward, moaning as you pull back and started to bob your head up and down his cock.   
Lizard wasn’t oversensitive by any means. But there was something about when you gave him a blowjob that made him weak.   
In moments like this, he would do anything for you. You could pull back and ask him for anything and he would nod and grunt.   
He wasn’t just seeking pleasure, but the picture of you sucking him was always better in real life than his memory. You hadn’t even made it to the bed. He was right next to the door to the bedroom, his tongue slightly over his teeth as he watched you bob your head in the most pleasurable way possible.  
A string of curse words left his lips as one gloved hand made a fist in your hair, pulling it a little but nothing you hadn’t felt before. Lizard had always liked pulling hair or using it to make you do things he wanted. Like in doggy, he’d pull your hair to make you look back at him.  
You could feel he was getting so close. You could even hear it in his grunts.   
Then, all of a sudden, you froze.   
“Wh-what?!” he gasped, his whole body almost trembling. Then he heard.   
“[y/n]! You alright?!” Goggle voice called up the stairs and you hear Pluto saying your name.   
“They have to come and fuckin’ check on you right now?!” Lizard grunted and you could feel his legs muscles were tense.   
Poor thing.   
“Yeah, im fine.” You called back but your hand was still moving up and down his member at the same pace as your mouth before. “Im right in the middle of something, though.”   
“Fuck off.” Lizard growled as he heard footsteps climbing the stairs. Or the fact both of you knew he would never stop you from touching him like this. Leaning forward, you licked and kissed the tip of his cock.   
“We’re worried.” Ruby called out and you heard her coming for the door.   
Thankfully, this wasn’t the first time you and lizard had been in the middle of something in the bedroom when his siblings came knocking. He had installed a lock on the door long ago. He said it was to stop his family from barging in while the two of you were having sex, but it happened really close to when an escaped victim got into your house. And Lizard insisted you lock it every night, no matter if hes there or not.   
Lizards free hand scrambled for the lock and clicked it before they were too close.   
“Why aint you coming to see us?” Goggle asked in a suspicious voice.   
“because she aint!” Lizard snapped, his body shuddering when you pulled back, your warm breath fanning over the tip of his aching cock.   
“Lizard got hurt in that fight. Im just seeing to him.” You called out and, as if to prove a point, you fully took him in your mouth again. Lizard let out a low growl that he couldn’t control and trusted into your mouth.   
“Oh, is he okay?” Ruby asked, sounding like she was on the other side of the door. You pulled back but continued to work his cock with your hand.  
“Yeah, if you wait downstairs, we’ll be out in 10 minutes.” You called out, then you felt him pulse in your hand. “Or maybe 5.”   
Lizard glared at you as his family retreated to the living room.   
“I aint hurt.” He tried to growl and sound threatening, but his voice broke.   
“No, but you do need me to take care of you.” You winked, looking up at him as you took him back in your mouth.   
There was a little drool coming out the corner of Lizard mouth, his eyes half shut and his mouth slightly open. He really was a sight like this.   
You had no problem regaining your rhythm from earlier and set a quick pace, something Lizard hadn’t been expecting. He growled, his fists tightening in your hair and body tensing.   
More curse words left him as he shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them to look at you.   
Apparently, teasing Lizard like you had just been doing really pushed him to the edge. He was so close and you knew the thing that will push him over the edge.  
you hummed around his cock, earning a gasp and grunt before he spilled his seed in your mouth.   
You took it all, licking the tip clean as Lizard panted and twitched.   
You rose to your feet as he pulled his trousers closed (since they were still up on his hips because you couldn’t wait).   
“Ill pay yah back for that tonight.” He promised, smirking at you and you felt a shiver go through your body.   
You could tease, sure. But Lizard was so much worse. You knew you wouldn’t get an ounce of sleep and you spent the whole night on the edge of pleasure, occasionally able to indulge in it.   
“I look forward to it.” You smiled, not bothering to kiss him. He didn’t like it straight after he had came in your mouth.  
You went to open the door when a hand grabbed your arm.   
“Do me a favour?” He pulled you back a little.   
“Anything for my savour.” You smiled, seeing him smile ever so slightly. He was so used to being viewed as a monster that he forgets how much you look up to him, how much you love him.   
“Kiss Goggle on the cheek.” He smirked.   
“Wha-ohh…” You realised why he was asking with wide eyes. He thought for a moment you might say no, but then he saw a sly smirk cover your lips and you nodded.   
With an arm around your waist, the two of you went down stairs.


End file.
